Dreaming of Diamonds
by Lunar Moon Butterfly
Summary: Aqua lived in our world. Steven Universe was just a fun TV show she liked to watch. But what happens when shes somehow in the story too, and as a certain Diamond’s daughter.
1. Prologue

Hi. I am trying out a new style where I choose a show and write a fanfic that goes with the show's canon. I have chosen Steven Universe as my first one. Also, no this fanfic is not from a dream prospective. I just needed a cool name. My OC has the first name Raven just cuz I'm obsessed with it. (Past names I've been obsessed with include: Crystal, Ashley, and Cynthia.) I'm also gonna start out with her being Raven, then switching to Aqua just for the purposes of this fanfic.

Also this prologue takes place two weeks before Gem Glow, so yeah. Also this story revolves around my OC while still being Steven Centered.

Prologue.

Steven ran down the beach, to the Big Donut. He tried to get there right as it opened, so he could get a Cookie Cat and the first donut of the day.

"Sadie! Are the donuts ready yet?" Steven asked.

"Patients, Steven! Not even Lars is here yet!" Sadie chuckled, "Why don't you get a Cookie Cat in the meantime. I'll get you your donut. Now, what would you like?"

"Chocolate with pink icing and sprinkles!" Steven exclaimed, taking a Cookie Cat from the freezer.

"Roger!" Sadie said playfully, while giving a salute.

 **-/ Time skip brought to you by: The Big Donut buy three for three sale. Jk, I made that up! /-**

Steven walked home with his bag in hand when he noticed a dark shape on the beach. Curious, he got closer only to reveal a girl not much older than him with pink and blue hair. She was sleeping in the sand as if someone dropped her there.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! There's someone on the beach, and I think their in trouble!" Steven yelled up to the house. Garnet walked out the door. "What's the matter Steven?" She asked.

"There's a girl that was possibly abandoned here, and I think she might be a gem with that hair," he said, half to himself.

 **-/ Time skip brought to you by: My OC being the girl on the beach. :) /-**

Raven woke up on a be with multiple drawings taped to the wall. _Am I dreaming? Those look like the drawings that Steven made in the first season!_

"Guys she's awake!" Steven yelled, scaring Raven half to death. She screamed, "What in the name of monkey milk?", sending Steven giggling and Amethyst laughing.

Raven blushed, she was only awake for a minute and was already embarrassed!

"Um, where am I?" She asked.

"Your in my bedroom. We found you asleep on the beach. My name's Steven Universe, what's yours?" He said.

"My name is Raven Aqua Diamond. Just call me Aqua, everybody does. My parents were weird changing their last name to Diamond, but I like it. It's unique!" Aqua replied.

When Aqua said Diamond, Pearl got up and ran to the warp pad. Everyone looked at her like she had two heads, but that couldn't be helped. Why was there a Diamond on Earth! And even if the name was a coincidence, why was she here? Pearl needed to get away from everyone for a bit, so she went to the Strawberry Battlefield to clear her head.

"Did I say something wrong?" Aqua asked.

"No, I think Pearl's just having a moment where she misses mom," Steven replied.

"Okay good. Now can anyone show me where the bathroom is? Also where's my bag?" She wondered. "I'll show you, and here. Amethyst wanted to snoop, but I wouldn't let go of it," he said, handing Aqua the bag. Steven led her to the bathroom, despite the fact that she already knew where it was. She went in and locked the door behind her.

 _How am I here? This is a cartoon!_ She looked into the mirror and nearly screamed. Her blond hair was now pink and blue and she had pink and green eyes with diamond shaped pupils. _How is this possible?!_ She was wearing a sweater over her tank top and capris, and she changed into a cropped halter top and shorts. When she looked in the mirror again, she screamed.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STANFORD PINES?!" She yelled. She had a pink diamond on her navel. Last time she checked, that wasn't there. Steven came to the door. "Is everything okay in there?" He asked. Aqua unlocked the door and shoes Steven the gem.

"Cool! Your a hybrid too!" He cheered, not noticing her discomfort.

"No I'm not. Last time I checked, I didn't have a gem on my naval!" By now, she was freaked out. Steven started to look confused. "Didn't you always look like that?" He asked.

"No! I'm supposed to have blond hair and brown eyes, not whatever this is!" She said. Steven now looked freaked out.

Garnet and Amethyst came over to see what was happening. When Garnet saw the gem, she began to get angry.

 _"That clod! Pink Diamond was shattered, yet somehow she's back!" Ruby said._

 _"I don't think it's her fault. She seems pretty confused and scared," Sapphire replied._

 _"Sappie, I love you, but this is our enemy! How can you be so calm?"_

 _"No one is that good an actor. Even those tv people Steven watches can't fake being confused that much. You can tell their actors, that is no actor,"_

 _"I hate it when your right,"_


	2. Gem Glow

"NOOOO!!! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! Lars, Lars! Tell me I'm dreaming!" Steven yelled.

"Get off me man, I'm stocking here!" Lars said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Steven. I guess they stopped making them," Sadie said.

"Stopped making them? Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats? DONT THEY HAVE LAWS FOR THIS?" Steven yelled.

"Tough bits man, nobody buys them. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers," Lars mused.

"Not Lion Lickers. They don't even look like actual lions! Kids these days, let me tell ya," he said indignantly.

"Your a kid," Aqua said with a smile on her face.

"BURN!" Sadie yelled from across the room.

"Well if you miss your dorky little ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your 'magic bellybutton'," Lars said mockingly.

"That's not how it works Lars!," Steven and Aqua said in unison.

"Oh sweet Cookie Cats, with your crunchy cookie outside and icy creamy inside, you were too good for this world," he said sadly.

"Uh, Steven, do you want to take the freezer with you?"

"Yes!" He cried.

"Here, take $15 for it," Aqua said as they left.

"You don't have to..," Sadie said.

"I know. I want to," Aqua replied.

 **-/ Time skip brought to you by: Me reading over one hundred Steven Universe fanfics in a week. /-**

"Hey guys! You won't believe this-WOAH!" Steven screamed as Aqua suddenly tackled him. The Centipeedle baby sailed over their heads. "Your welcome," she said.

"How did you know that would happen?" Steven asked.

"I have my secrets," Aqua replied mysteriously.

"Sup Steven?!" Amethyst said casually.

"What are those things?" Steven said.

"Obviously something you don't want to touch," Aqua said.

"Bingo. Sorry Steven, Aqua. We'll get these Centipeedles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple!" Pearl explained.

"Aw you don't have to get rid of them! Their really cool!" Steven said as the bug he was holding spit acid on the floor.

"I beg to differ. Those things give me the creeps!" Aqua said.

"Um, you guys, these things don't have gems!" Amethyst said.

"That must mean there's a mother nearby," Garnet informed us as she poofs another bug.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt," Pearl said.

"Cool! Can I come? Can I, can I?" Steven asked, his pupils becoming stars.

"Steven, if you haven't noticed, this is pretty dangerous. Neither you or I know how to use our gems. We should just let the Crystal Gems take over," Aqua said.

"Aw man!" He exclaimed.

"She's not wrong," Amethyst said.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Steven yelled at a Centipeedle raiding the fridge. "Whoa! Where did you get all these Cookie Cats? I thought they stopped making them!"

"We heard that too, and since their your favorite," "We went out and stole a bunch!" Amethyst said, cutting Pearl off.

"I hope you went back and paid for them," Aqua said.

"We did," Pearl assured us.

"It was all my idea," Garnet said as her gauntlets dispersed.

"It's was everyone's idea," Amethyst said.

"No really," the stoic Gem deadpanned.

"All that matters is that Steven's happy," Pearl said.

"Hey can I try a Cookie Cat?" Aqua asked.

"Sure! Here: chocolate and Vanilla or chocolate and strawberry?" Steven asked.

"Chocolate and Vanilla, I don't like strawberry," Aqua replied taking one. _These taste like ice cream sandwiches. I hope they don't melt before I'm done._

"I can't believe you guys did this for me! I'm gonna eat them slowly so I can save them for later. Right after I eat this one," Steven said as his gem began to glow.

"Steven!" Amethyst and Aqua exclaimed at the same time.

"What? MY GEM!"

"Quickly, try to summon your weapon!" Pearl called.

"I don't know how! Ah! It's fading! How do I make it come back?" Steven yelled.

"Calm down Steven! Breathe, don't force it," Pearl advised.

"And try not to poop yourself either," Amethyst said, cause if Aqua to go into a fit of giggles.

"Please don't" Garnet said, only making Aqua laugh harder.

The glow fades away, leaving a disappointed Steven and a near-hysterical Aqua.

"Ah I was really close that time. Can one of you explain how to summon a weapon?" Steven asked.

"Oh, I'll go first," Pearl singsonged.

 **-/ Time skip brought to you by: me not wanting to write how the gems summon their weapons /-**

"Okay, I think our best bet is to re create how it was when my gem first glowed. Aqua you were eating a Cookie Cat, Garnet you were standing here, and Amethyst your arms were crossed," Steven said.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Aqua asked, already knowing it would. "Also I'm not eating a Cookie Cat, cuz I'm not hungry,"

"Okay. Aqua, do you want to sing the Cookie Cat song?" Steven asked.

"Duh!" Aqua said.

 _"Oh, he's a frozen treat with an all new taste,_

 _Cuz he came to this planet from outer space_

 _A refugee of an interstellar war,_

 _And now he's at your local grocery store._

 _Cookie cat!_

 _He's a pet for your tummy_

 _Cookie Cat_

 _And he's super duper yummy_

 _Cookie cat_

 _HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND_

 _Cookie cat_

Now available a Gurgon's off routes 109" they finished, causing Steven to summon Rose's shield when he bit into the ice cream.

"Steven!" Aqua tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh my gosh I get a shield?! I can summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" Steven screamed, accidentally launching his shield, causing it to bounce around the room and into the TV.

"I'm going to start keeping track of how many times the TV gets broken while I'm here," Aqua said to a laughing Amethyst.

"What is in these things?" Pearl wondered as the house shook.

"It's the mother," Garnet said rushing out the door.

"Stay in the house Steven!" Pearl yelled, running out the door, spear in hand.

"No way I'm coming too!" Steven shouted, stuffing Cookie Cats into the freezer. He grabbed multiple extension cords and formed a rope that was connected to the freezer.

 _I'm gonna stay in here. Centie is freaky when she's at full size and attacking._

 **-/Time skip brought to you by: me not wanting to write the fight scene. ;) /-**

 _And cue a depressed Steven and a broken freezer in three...two...one._

Steven came into the house looking sick.

"Are you Okay?" Aqua asked.

"I ate too many Cookie Cats," he said, before rushing to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be my new sense of normal?"


	3. Laser Light Cannon

(Through PM) marijan.stilinovic: yes. The Diamonds will find out eventually. I'm going with the canon, so I'm really looking forward to The Zoo and the Trial!

katmar1994: I plan on dropping the TV bombshell around The Return, but definitely before The Zoo.

I was not expecting to get this much attention!

Also, updates after this will be once a week. I know is summer, but typing up the entire screenplay for Steven Universe is painful, especially on mobile. Also is there a way to delete chapters in the document manager?

Man, White Pearl is creepy! Also, in the next few chapters, we'll be seeing some new OCs to add into the mix! And story starts NYAA! (Imma cat person)

Aqua was lounging on the roof of the house while Steven and Amethyst went to get "fry bits". Why couldn't they get actual fries? Aqua heard the tale tell sound of the warp pad, signaling that Pearl and Garnet were back from Mask Island. They went to pick up a Gem artifact. She lay there thinking about her situation.

 _I'm in Steven Universe, as a gem. What's in store? When will I tell them I know everything that's gonna happen. Well, almost everything. Stupid hiatus! Now how am I gonna know what happens after Reuntied?_

Garnet literally shook her out of her thoughts.

"Garnet, what's happening? Why'd you shake me?" Aqua asked.

She only pointed at the Red Eye behind her.

"Oh. That's bad right?!" She said, scared.

"Yes. I"-"Garnet, Pearl!" Steven cut Garnet off. Pearl was having a breakdown.

"Where were you?" Pearl asked, as if she were a cop interrogating a suspect.

"We were on the boardwalk eating fry bits," Amethyst casually replied.

"That's a giant eyeball. AWESOME!," Steven remarked, unknowingly breaking the tension.

"No, not awesome. It's a Red Eye!" Pearl was clearly trying to keep herself calm, and failing miserably.

"A Red Eye? ITS GOING TO INFECT US ALL!" Steven yelled.

"That's Pink Eye," Aqua and Garnet deadpanned in unison.

" it's going to crash into Beach City and _crush_ us, along with a bunch of innocent, oblivious people! We have to stop it!" By now, Pearl was breaking down.

"What are we going to do," Steven wondered.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it are the Laer Light Canons Rose owned," Garnet said, adjusting her visor.

"Ugh! If Rose we're here this would be so easy!" Amethyst exclaimed, unknowingly causing Steven to look sad for a moment.

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another way," Pearl said.

"Why don't we just throw Amethyst at it?" Aqua suggested.

"That might actually work!" Amethyst looked excited.

While they were figuring it out, Steven and Aqua went down to the car was to find Greg. When they got there, Steven immediately began banging on the car in an effort to get Greg out of the van. He managed to set off the car alarm, forcing Greg out with a waffle iron.

"Whose there? I have a waffle iron!" Greg yelled.

"Dad! It's me and Aqua!" He said.

"You mean _Aqua and I_!" Aqua corrected.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"Steven! I almost waffeled your face! What are you doing up so late?"Greg asked.

"It's 7:30," Aqua deadpanned.

"Oh. It was a slow day at the car wash," _No kidding._

"Dad, do you know where Mom's laser cannons are? We kinda need it to destroy that thing," Steven said, pointing at the Eye.

"Yikes. I know where it might be, but I'm not sure,"

 **-/ Time skip brought to you by: OMG IS THAT WHITE DIAMOND?! She's creepy. Why does she remind me of Coriline?\\-**

"Throw me again! I think I'm cracking it!" Amethyst demanded.

"Hey guys!" "Sup," Steven and Aqua greeted.

"He really had it. WERE SAVED!" Pearl cheered.

"Steven you have Rose's gem. Try to activate the cannon. I know you can do it!" Aqua cheered him on.

"How do I do that?" By now, the Red Eye was pulling things to it.

"We can also find another way to beat it," Amethyst looked glum.

"It's okay. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" The cannon started charging up to fire. Steven noticed it and aimed the cannon at the eye. When it fired, an amazing image of Rose crashed into the Eye, destroying it.

"Rose," Greg breathed.

"Oh yeah! I knew you could do it!" Aqua cheered!

"How?" Pearl asked.

"I have my secrets," Aqua replied mysteriously.

"MY VAN!" Greg shouted, running out into the surf.

"It's okay dad. If every pork chop were perfect," "I LIVE IN THERE!" Greg cut Steven off.

"We better go help him," Garnet said stoically.


	4. Cheesburger Taco Purse part one

**HungryHungryHufflepuff: I suck at English class, and I'm too lazy to correct it. Thanks for pointing that out though!**

 **Guest: Aqua comes from a different dimension. So that's why she and Steven co-exsist.**

 **And 18 people following this story?! I'm flattered! This was just going to be a fun project!**

 **Also, season one is my least favorite season, so I'm skipping episodes that I don't like or are not relevant to the plot.**

 _Cheeseburger Backpack. One of the weirder episodes_ (AN in my opinion) _Steven, your not forgetting this statue on my watch! The Sea Spire must be remade!_

Aqua lay on the roof of the house in her tent. It was too soon to bring up the barn, where she would eventually be staying. Plus, she liked camping.

It was just after dawn. She looked out on the waves when she saw Steven walk out to the mailbox. She decided to scare him. _Why not have a little fun?_ She jumped down, seemingly out of nowhere, and landed in front of him. She scared him so bad, he instinctively summoned Rose's shield!

"Woah," they said together.

"Who lens all you had to do to summon your weapon was to be scared half to death!" Aqua joked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the postman to bring me a post," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He saw Jamie coming up the beach.

"My song came true!" (He was singing it before getting scared) "do you have something for me?"

"Let me see what I have here. Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?"

"Why would anyone mail that?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno," Steven looked confused about that too.

"Did you order a jury summons for R. J. Finkle?" Jamie asked, jokingly?

"That's not me. Im Steven,"

"OH right! Right right right Steven! Here it is! Steven Universe," Jamie said pullin our two boxes. _Wait TWO?!_

"Yippee! These are gonna help us save the world!"

Steven said excitedly.

"Really? It says it's from Whacky Sacks Supply Company," Jamie said doubtfully.

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my gem powers," "Neither do I!" Aqua interrupted.

"That seems reasonable," Jamie said.

"But there are other ways I can help!" Steven said excitedly.

"With a Whacky Sack?"

"Exactly!"

"You know how you can save my world? Sign here, please." Jamie said, holding out a pad to sign your name on. Steven made his very fancy with stars here and there.

"Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures,"

"That's awful!" Steven exclaimed as the tale tell chime of the warp pad rung out. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are back!" He grabbed the two packages and Aqua's hand as he dragged her back to the house. "BYE JAMIE!" She yelled.

"Wait, Steven! What is a Whacky Sack?" Jamie yelled as Steven got in the house. Aqua just burst out laughing at what she saw. Garnet was covered in feathers, and Pearl was trying to keep Amethyst from putting a giant egg in the fridge.

"Hello Steven, Aqua," She said stoically.

"Amethyst we don't need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge," Pearl said, obviously annoyed at her companion's behavior.

"What? I got this!" Amethyst said as the pulled the middle shelf out, scattering the milk and bagels.

"Look it fits!" Amethyst exclaimed as she slammed the door shut, cracking the egg. "Aw man! We could make a big omelette, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!" "Amethyst, putting the egg in the fridge was not an EGG-CELNET move!" Aqua joked, sending the two of them into loud laughing.

Pearl looked disgusted at the display. "We fought a giant bird," "Pearl, the way you say that so casually!" It sent Aqua into another round of viscous giggles. "We're only here for a second. We've got to go back out," Pearl said.

"Aw What? Why?" Steven asked.

"We have to place this Moon Goddess statue at the top of the Lunar Sea Spire by midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart!" Pearl informed him.

"Oh Steven, you should have seen it in its hay day! It was an oasis for Gems on earth! It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"

"What? That's perfect!" Steven yelled.

"What? Why?" Pearl looked confused.

"Because I can help carry it for you! In this! Aqua I got you one too!" Steven said, taking out the cheeseburger. Aqua opened hers, and found a taco shaped tote bag that acted as a small purse. (You know, like the ones that do around your shoulder and rest at your waist? Only girls will understand.) "STEVEN I LVE THIS! Wait how did you know I liked tacos? I never said anything!" Aqua asked.

"You looked like the kind of girl who likes tacos!" He simply replied.

"Anyway, a hamburger?" Pearl looked even more confused.

"It's a novelty backpack! Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket!" He said excitedly.

"Let him come. Nothing too bad will happen. Probably," Aqua encouraged.

"Okay. But no dumb moves," Pearl agreed. "You can carry the statue in your hamburger,"

"Wait, can I hold on to it for now? I don't want Steven to accidentally forget it!" Aqua said.

"Good idea! Now, I've got to go pack some things!" Steven yelled, running up towards his room. The only things Aqua brought was a towel in a waterproof bag and a first aid kit. Steven would have left his here.

"Steven let's go!" Pearl called from the warp pad.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

"I've got a good feeling about this," Aqua said as they warped. It was weird. Inside the warp was a void of white, with no gravity, but there was air. All too soon, it ended.

"Woah! The Sea Spire!" Steven looked awed.

"Definitely photo worthy. Yo Steven, take a selfie with me!" Aqua took out her phone and started taking photos, just as a peice of the Spier fell off, missing them completely.

 **Yeah, so I decided to ditch that website and started to watch the episodes while I write. That makes a ton more words, and I have a limit to what I can write. So yeah. This chapter is over a thousand words. But that's what watching the episodes while writing will do. It'll make it better.**

 **See ya later!**

 **~Luna**


	5. Cheesburger Taco Purse part 2

**HungryHungreyHufflepuff: Glad you like it!**

 **Omg, I only have two weeks until school! Why?!**

"Woah. That was close dude," Amethyst said.

"You gotta admit this is cool though!" Aqua exclaimed.

"I'm sensing structural instability," Garnet said.

"Oh yeah, that's never good," Steven said, the rock under him about to break.

"Steven!" Pearl tackled said boy off the rock. It promptly fell into the water below.

"Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven back!" Pearl nearly squished him in a hug. Said hug caused "Oh, my stomach!" To come out of Steven's bag. Aqua laughed at the timing. "Oh, Mr. Queasy!" He laughed.

"Steven! This place is your heritage! I want you to stay and help, but you need to take this seriously!" Pearl lectured.

"You got it dude!" He answered with a thumbs up.

 _Thank goodness he becomes more mature in later seasons._

"Yeeesss..." "Enough. We have to move," Garnet said stoically.

"You got that right!" Aqua agreed.

We walked up to a tiny gap in between the rock and the Spire, only to have Garnet stop us.

"What's the holdup? We can clear this _easily,_ " Amethyst complained.

"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool continues a vortex that will pull us below," Garnet replied. To demonstrate, she picked up a nearby boulder and threw it across. We expected it to go across, but it stalled and sank into the water.

"So we can't jump?" Pearl asked.

"Trust in the power of Steven!" Aqua said.

"What?" They looked confused.

Steven rustled through his bag and procured two sweatshirts and tied them together.

"What's that for?" Amethyst asked.

"You'll see," Aqua said mysteriously.

"What?"

Steven threw them into the gap in an arch across from them, ran, and jumped. Pearl immediately panicked. ( **My lil birb mom!** )

"He's getting sucked down!" Amethyst yelled. _No duh._

"Or he'll climb the building like a boss!" Aqua said as he did just that.

"Steven way to go! Come on guys!" Amethyst summoned her whip, grabbed us, and performed the same jump Steven did, just without getting sucked down.

"Don't ever do that again!" Pearl yelled, clearly shaken.

"Sorry!" Garnet ruffles his hair while Amethyst brushed past him. "It was pretty great though," Pearl looked impressed by his creativity. "YEAH IT WAS!," Aqua yelled, sounding like Amethyst. She gave him a high five.

"Oh no, no, no! This is even worse than the outside! Ugh.. That's.. Oh that didn't used to be so... And the water damage! This pillar... Oh and this had a head!" Pearl pointed to a nearby statue as they walked. "Oh Steven, once the statue's in place it will reform in all its glory-AHH!" Pearl summoned her spear and cut the statue clean in half.

"What were those goobers?" Steven asked.

"Crystal Shrimp!" Was the reply.

"That sounds delicious!" Aqua joked.

Pearl looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"You guys, we have a problem!" Amethyst yelled at them.

"*GASP* It's an infestation! And we need to get through there to get to the top!" Pearl said, gesturing towards said room. The shrimp were all over the walls, floor, and even ceiling.

Pearl started to explain her plan.

"Bagel sandwich?" Aqua whispered.

"BAGEL SANDWICH!" Steven yelled, throwing said bagels into the room. The shrimp flocked to them, clearing a path.

 **-/ Time skip brought to you by: I wrote the first draft on paper, and STUPID HAND CRAMPS!-**

They made it to the top of the Spire, with Steven losing the raft. _Hopefully we won't need it._

"This is it! The Moon Goddess Pedestal! And the moon is almost overhead!" Pearl said.

 _Thank you Captain Obvious!_

"Steven, the statue," Garnet said.

He began rummaging through his bag, looking panicked.

"What's the holdup?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't have it!" He choked out.

"But I do!" Aqua singsonged.

The moon got in place and the statue was put on the pedestal. The Spire was engulfed in light, and was renewed, with a bridge forming from the warp pad to the Spire entrance.

"You guys don't mind if I spend time here, right? I mean it's practically brand new now, and were the only Gems on Earth," Aqua asked.

"Sure. Why not. It's not like we'll have anything else to with it," Garnet said.

"Mission, SUCCESS!"


	6. Bubble Buddies

**Sorry for not posting his earlier. I went on vacation and completely forgot. I've skipped to Bubble Buddies cuz one of the last episodes makes me uncomfortable. *cough* Cat Fingers *cough***

 **Aqua also has all the powers of a Lapis Lazuli and can breath underwater.**

 **If you think she's too much of a Mary Sue, sue me. Or Mary Sue me. :)**

Aqua woke to Steven bringing his bike down to the beach and attempt to ride it when an earthquake hit, scaring Aqua so bad, she fell off the roof.

"Ow," She said.

"I don't think their earthquakes, their too frequent," Pearl said. _Girl, you don't know earthquakes until you've seen the Cluster._

Steven walked over to the Gems with his bike.

"Hey look! Steven's got a bike!" She said, stating the obvious. "Where you goin Ste-Man?"

"Just out for a ride," he replied.

"In the sand?" Pearl asked.

"Yup!" He cheerily replied.

"Steven's never gonna make sense, will he," Aqua said.

"He will eventually," Garnet said. _BURN!_

Steven started to ride in the sand, or rather, try to ride. You could run laps around him, he was going so slow. He noticed Connie reading on the on the beach.

He tried to get her attention by describing his bike, but she didn't even know she was there. It was only when he fell over his bike did she notice him. She looked up from her book, and Steven ran, embarrassed. He didn't stop until he reached the beach house and slammed to door. The Gems stared.

"Who were you talking to?" Pearl asked.

"That girl," Garnet elaborated.

"You saw?" He asked.

They nodded.

"She's just a girl I know, but she doesn't know me," he said.

"Sounds like you have a crush!" Aqua singsonged.

He went beet red.

"You do!" She said.

"No I don't!" He said.

"Anyway, let's set up a play date! I'll send the invitation and work out a schedule! I'll also have to find out her favorite kind of tea," Pearl said.

"Pearl, hate to burst your bubble," Aqua snickered. "But when you get to Steven's age you stop having "play dates" and you start "hanging out at a friend's house. Plus, you don't know if she even likes tea," Aqua said.

"Okay..." Pearl blushed a bit.

"Just talk to her. I'm sure that she'll be interested in what you have to say," Garnet said.

"Okay. But you guys can't watch this time. It'll mess up my Funky Flow," Steven got up and grabbed a red glow bracelet from the freezer.

"Funky...Flow?" Pearl looked confused while Amethyst looked amused. **(AN: rhyme unintentional)**

"It's a Steven thing," Aqua said.

"We won't watch," Garnet assured.

 **-/Time skip brought to you by: Banana. I asked my friend for a Time skip and she said that.\\-**

"Hey guys, imma go swim for a bit. You mind?" Aqua asked.

"No, go ahead. Be back soon," Pearl said.

"Sweet! Bye!" Aqua quickly changed into a swimsuit and dove into the ocean. She knew that's where Steven and Connie would eventually end up.

A couple of minutes later she was able to hear the end of their argument.

"And now I'm going to disappear without making a single friend!" Connie sobbed.

"Really? Cuz I think you have two right here," Aqua said, surprising them.

"Huh?"

"Aqua! How are you here?" Steven asked.

"Oh, I can breathe underwater and I'm a strong swimmer," Aqua replied. They looked at her in awe right as the bubble burst.

"Oh snap," They swam like mad towards the surface. A corrupted Gem surfaced behind them.

 _Oh snap, forgot about the Gem._

"Hide in the rocks Steven!" Connie yelled. Steven ran under the pier with Aqua while Connie climbed the rocks. The monster went after Connie.

"Why is it chasing her?" He looked at the bracelet. "The bracelet! It eats bright stuff! CONNIE!" He called.

"Steven!" Connie ran to him.

"Give me the bracelet!" Steven said. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the bracelet and started zigzagging under the pier.

"You got this Steven!" Aqua yelled.

"Miss? How are you so calm right now?" Connie asked.

"Steven has a plan. Trust him," Aqua answered. The Gem fell for the trick, and the pier collapsed. The Gem poofed under the sudden weight of the wood. The Gems arrived.

"Steven!" They yelled.

"Steven, what's going on? What did you do?" Pearl asked.

"He was incredible!" Connie exclaimed.

Garnet picked up and bubbled the Gem. She tapped the top of the bubble and it disappeared.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked. Connie nodded. "Here's your bracelet...Again," Steven said.

"Thanks," The three laughed.

Amethyst grabbed Steven.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Amethyst asked.

"Steven, I got this. Connie, these are the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl," Aqua pointed at said Gems. "Gems, this is Connie," Aqua said.

"Steven was so excited to meet you, right Steven?" Pearl said, much to Steven's embarrassment.

Garnet picked up Amethyst and Pearl.

"Don't mess with his Funky Flow," She said as she walked away.

"Funky...Flow?"


End file.
